Colin Firth
'Colin Andrew Firth '''wurde am 10. September 1960 in Grayshott, Hampshire, England geboren und ist ein britischer Schauspieler. 2011 wurde er für seine Hauptrolle in dem Historienfilm ''The King’s Speech mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet. Karriere Nach dem Besuch der Montgomery of Alamein School in Winchester und dem Barton Peveril College wurde Colin Firth am Drama Center in London zum Schauspieler ausgebildet. 1984 spielte Colin Firth in Dame mit den Kamelien (Camille) mit, einem Fernsehfilm mit Greta Scacchi und Ben Kingsley. Er spielte 1989 unter der Regie Miloš Formans die Titelrolle in Valmont, einer Verfilmung von Choderlos de Laclos’ Briefroman Les Liaisons dangereuses (Gefährliche Liebschaften). In der sechsteiligen BBC-Fernsehserie Stolz und Vorurteil (Pride and Prejudice) nach Jane Austens gleichnamigem Roman spielte er Mr. Darcy, die männliche Hauptrolle. In Anspielung darauf verkörperte er Mark Darcy in der Verfilmung von Helen Fieldings Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück. Auch in den Spielfilmen A Month in the Country (1987, mit Natasha Richardson), Fever Pitch (1997, als tragikomischer Fußballfan in der britischen Verfilmung von Nick Hornbys gleichnamigem Roman), Shakespeare in Love (1998) sowie in Tatsächlich… Liebe – Love actually (2003 mit Alan Rickman, Emma Thompson, Hugh Grant, Liam Neeson und Laura Linney) wirkte er mit. Ebenfalls 2003 stand Firth als Jan Vermeer der jungen Scarlett Johansson in Das Mädchen mit dem Perlenohrring zur Seite. In Bridget Jones – Am Rande des Wahnsinns (2004, mit Hugh Grant) spielte Colin Firth ein weiteres Mal den nur auf den ersten Blick stolzen, unbeteiligten Darcy. Ein dritter Teil der Bridget-Jones-Geschichten ist derzeit in Vorbereitung. 2005 spielte er mit Emma Thompson und Thomas Sangster in Eine zauberhafte Nanny (Regie: Kirk Jones). Die subtile Verfilmung des Isherwood-Stoffes A Single Man von 2009 durch Tom Ford brachte ihm als George Falconer eine Oscar-Nominierung ein. Die Auszeichnung erhielt er jedoch erst im folgenden Jahr als King George VI. für The King’s Speech, in dem er unter anderem auf seine frühere Filmpartnerin aus Pride and Prejudice, Jennifer Ehle, als Frau seines Sprachtherapeuten traf. Zu der von Nick Hornby im Jahr 2001 herausgegebenen Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten „Speaking with the Angel“ steuerte der Schauspieler eine Geschichte bei. 2007 produzierte er den Dokumentarfilm „In Prison My Whole Life“ unter der Regie von Marc Evans, über den berühmten Todesstrafenfall des afroamerikanischen Journalisten Mumia Abu-Jamal, der bereits über 25 Jahre im Gefängnis in der Todeszelle verbringt. Colin Firth wird als Mitautor eines Papers über einen Zusammenhang zwischen strukturellen Unterschiede des Gehirns und der politischen Orientierung geführt, nachdem er diese Forschung als Gastredakteur von BBC Radio 4s Today-Sendung anregte. Für die Verfilmung des beliebten Kinderbuchklassikers über Paddington Bär, die im November 2014 in die Kinos kommen soll, wird Colin Firth an der Seite von Nicole Kidman spielen. Er selbst wird im Film jedoch nicht zu sehen sein, da er die Sprecherrolle für Paddington Bär übernimmt. Die Animation des Bären soll aber Ähnlichkeit mit Firth bekommen. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1984: Another Country *1984: Die Dame mit den Kamelien (Camille, Fernsehfilm) *1984: Crown Court (Fernsehserie, Folge 13x13 Citizens: Part 1) *1985: Dutch Girls (Fernsehfilm) *1985: Neunzehnhundertneunzehn (Nineteen Nineteen) *1986: Lost Empires (Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) *1987: A Month in the Country *1987: Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Pat Hobby Teamed with Genius (Fernsehfilm) *1987: Der geheime Garten (The Secret Garden, Fernsehfilm) *1988: Apartment Zero *1989: Der Dank des Vaterlandes (Tumbledown, Fernsehfilm) *1989: Valmont *1990: Hotel zur Unsterblichkeit (Wings of Fame) *1991: Femme Fatale *1991: The Play on One (Fernsehreihe, Folge Out of the Blue) *1992: Mad at the Moon *1992: Verlorene Jahre (Hostages, Fernsehfilm) *1993: Pesthauch des Bösen (The Hour of the Pig) *1994: Death Date (Playmaker) *1994: Ruth Rendell Mysteries (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1994: Master of the Moore *1994: Performance *1995: Circle of Friends – Im Kreis der Freunde (Circle of Friends) *1995: Stolz und Vorurteil (Pride and Prejudice, Fernsehreihe) *1995: Performance 2 *1996: Nostromo – Der Schatz in den Bergen (Nostromo, Fernsehreihe) *1996: Der englische Patient (The English Patient) *1997: Fever Pitch (Fever Pitch) *1997: Tausend Morgen (A Thousand Acres) *1998: Shakespeare in Love *1999: Donovan Quick (Fernsehfilm) *1999: My Life so Far *1999: The Secret Laughter of Women *1999: Blackadder Back & Forth (Fernsehserie) *1999: The Turn of the Screw (Fernsehfilm) *2000: In „bester“ Gesellschaft – Eine Familie zum Abgewöhnen (Relative Values) *2001: Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück (Bridget Jones’s Diary) *2001: Die Wannseekonferenz (Conspiracy, Fernsehfilm) *2001: Love Affairs – Nimm am besten was Du kriegst (Londinium) *2002: Ernst sein ist alles (The Importance of Being Earnest) *2003: Hope Springs – Die Liebe deines Lebens (Hope Springs) *2003: Was Mädchen wollen (What a Girl Wants) *2003: Das Mädchen mit dem Perlenohrring (Girl with a Pearl Earring) *2003: Tatsächlich… Liebe (Love Actually) *2004: Traumata (Trauma) *2004: Bridget Jones – Am Rande des Wahnsinns (Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason) *2005: Wahre Lügen (Where the Truth Lies) *2005: Eine zauberhafte Nanny (Nanny McPhee) *2006: Celebration (Fernsehfilm) *2006: Born Equal (Fernsehfilm) *2007: Die letzte Legion (The Last Legion) *2007: Die Zeit, die uns noch bleibt (And When Did You Last See Your Father?) *2007: Then She Found Me *2008: Die Girls von St. Trinian (St. Trinian’s) *2008: Zufällig verheiratet (The Accidental Husband) *2008: Mamma Mia! *2008: Genova *2008: Easy Virtue – Eine unmoralische Ehefrau *2009: Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray (Dorian Gray) *2009: A Single Man *2009: Disneys Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas Carol, Stimme) *2009: Die Girls von St. Trinian 2 – Auf Schatzsuche (St Trinian’s II: The Legend of Fritton’s Gold) *2010: Main Street *2010: The King’s Speech *2010: Steve *2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) *2012: Ein tolles Leben (Arthur Newman) *2012: Gambit – Der Masterplan (Gambit) *2013: Devil’s Knot *2013: The Railway Man *2014: Magic in the Moonlight *2014: Ich darf nicht schlafen *2015: Kingsman: The Secret Service *2016: Genius *2017: Kingsman: The Golden Circle Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich